Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{4}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{29}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 29}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{696}{25}$ $ = 27 \dfrac{21}{25}$